


お兄ちゃん（横雏）

by yuyu940



Category: kj8
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	お兄ちゃん（横雏）

到家时稍微有些晚了，但是横山还没睡觉。他在看电视，戴着他那副黑框平光眼镜就坐在客厅的单人沙发。他不像村上即使成年许久依然喜欢不规矩的坐姿，横山总是像个女明星一样轻轻跷着脚，旁人总会不自觉地去看他被抬高的那只白皙得过分的脚，虽然这个旁人在很大程度上也许只指代村上。或是如精英人士般身体稍稍向前倾，这让他看上去更富有侵略性了。

 

“我回来了。”

 

“欢迎回家。”

 

村上扯了扯脖子上的领带，深吐一口气，在另一边的三人沙发上坐了下来。两脚竖起，脚踝处交错，形成了一个交叉。但他今天穿的是西服，这动作让原本贴身得体的衣服像是绳子一样勒住他的身体。他只好把腿放下来，规规矩矩地坐好。刚到家的他打算稍作歇息再去洗澡。

 

因为时段关系，电视现在播的是稍微有些血腥和惊悚的恐怖电影。女主角是个留着一头长直发的孩子。或许是大学生，这么推断是因为村上还没看到剧里有提到关于她职业的任何镜头。似乎是卷入了什么奇怪的事情当中，围绕着她周围发生了一连串的案件。

其实村上并不爱看这类型，但是坐下来安安静静地待着，心思不由得就被带到电视上了。

 

荧幕里一个带着兜帽，面容掩藏在阴暗处的神秘人突然从身后出现。女主角猝不及防之下就被迷晕了。她闭上眼时，无望地轻轻呢喃着：“お兄ちゃん......”

村上看得呼吸一滞，身子也瑟缩起来。

 

“害怕吗？”

 

他转头去看横山，对方又补了一句：“叫お兄ちゃん的话就牵住你的手。”

 

村上一阵莫名其妙，他盯着横山，眼角里注意到下一幕已经开始了。女主角被绑在一张椅子上，眼睛和嘴巴都缠上了布条。所有的光源只有一束灯光，从她头顶落下，孤独地笼罩着她。

 

“呆子吗，你？”他再次将视线投向横山。

 

眼镜后的眼睛似乎眨了眨。他看见横山隐隐地抿起了嘴唇。

 

“之前在janiben上你不都叫了吗？”

 

“那个只是顺口......”村上咧嘴笑了笑。虽然他自己从来不承认，不过他确实偶尔会像脑袋感染了什么病毒了一样，做些平常不会做的事情。可能就是这样被其他门把称之为天然。

 

“现在也可以顺口叫叫的。”

 

村上很难掩饰眼神中那种鄙弃的情绪：“你是笨蛋吧。”

 

横山的心血来潮没有得到回应。虽然原本就是开玩笑，可是被爱人这么露骨地用一种看笨蛋的眼神看着自己，对他来说还是有点打击的。

 

“不叫お兄ちゃん的话，就不抱你了。”

 

村上原本已经把注意力拉到电视上了。静默许久的空间里，那个绑架了女主角的神秘人终于持刀再次出现。彰显着邪恶的刀子在戴上黑色皮手套的手中泛着冷光，这光在一步一步地接近面前这个一脸无助的女人。

她无法呼救，甚至只能眼睁睁地看着死亡将至。

 

村上在等着救她的英雄出现。他吝啬得甚至没给横山匆匆一瞥，便顺口接下话：“哪种抱啊。”

 

横山也没有看他，也在盯着电视。

 

“就是你理解的那种抱。”

 

幸好他没在喝水或是吃东西，不然他会被自己呛死的。一起走过这么多时间了，他习惯了横山偶尔有些孩子气一样的的行为。不过每每那时他都会注意让他的嗤之以鼻不被对方发现。

 

果不其然，女孩子的哥哥从天花板掉了下来，差点砸在了那恶人头顶。

女主看来一时半会死不了了。

 

村上站了起来。他走到横山的面前，挡住他看电视的视线。

他俯身，又遮挡了不少横山所能感受的光线。不过他只是伸手摘下了他鼻子上的眼镜，然后把它轻轻地放在沙发旁的小柜子上。

横山抬头看他，背光中的村上看起来只是一脸平静。他从里面挑不出任何东西。

 

直到村上开始卸下那些身外之物。现在对于两人来说可能算不上昂贵的腕表，被小心翼翼地放在横山的眼镜旁边。他脱下蓝得近乎黑色的西装外套，解开系在脖子上本来就有些松懈的领带，又开始松开自己的皮带。皮带从他腰间咻地一下被抽出的瞬间，横山的心咯噔一跳，差点以为要被家暴了。

先不说村上从出道以来就没怎么拍过自己的头，相较其他成员而言次数简直屈指可数。好吧，可能就和锦户差不多。再者，就算他打过来，自己可不会和其他人一样束手就擒的。老实讲，除却有时吃到好吃的食物，为了表示兴奋会重重地拍一下对方外，村上真的没怎么对他使用过暴力。

虽然这么想着，但横山还是不自觉地微微向后挪动了身子。村上不动声色地挑了挑唇角，把裤子也褪下。布料落地时，发出簌簌的声响，像是雪花堆积在一起的躁动。最后他弯腰，把藏在衬衣下，横山原本看不到的内裤也脱掉。

 

他就这样站在横山面前把自己身上的衣物一件接一件地脱下来，还慢条斯理地一件一件好好放在沙发搭手上。只留下刚盖过大腿腿根的白衬衣和深色及脚踝袜子。

 

灯光照射在他的躯体，似乎是在提醒横山集中注意一般。横山的视线悄悄地从他仅着袜子的下肢爬到上身，又从上看到下，最后轻吸一口气，再看向对方的脸。

村上稍稍侧首，挑衅地，或者说是勾引地看着横山。

 

“要做吗？”

 

他们都成了外头人称“熟年夫妇”的情侣了，村上凭什么觉得他还会像个初尝禁果的毛头小子一样迫不及待地投降。

答案当然是——

 

“要。”

 

干他的村上信五。

 

真怀念鼻梁上的那副眼镜，这样他就可以假装看不见村上脸上那副小人得志的笑容了。

 

他坐在那，只是抬起右手：“过来。”

幸好村上没有让他继续丢脸下去。炙手可热的MC大人两腿跪在横山腿侧，双手环住他背后，慢慢地将脑袋凑到他肩颈。温驯得如同家养的小猫。

这家里的正牌猫咪早就窝在自己的小床香香甜甜地睡着了。

 

横山在沙发缝里摸索着。出于某种原因，他在家里的好几个不易察觉的地方都藏了些好东西。指尖碰到个塑料制品，他探长手指将之勾出来，顺便把附近的避孕套也夹在指间。

 

他从村上的腿间伸手去脱自己的裤子。因为穿的是起居服，裤头倒是很轻易地褪到大腿，这便足够了。期间数次不可避免地碰到光溜溜的大腿，他能感觉到对方泛起了微微的颤栗。

 

村上稍稍跪坐下来，只有这样他才够得着去碰横山的家伙。一手攀住肩头，另一只手便伸手去握住横山两腿之间的要害。他先是掌心覆在前端，温柔得揉搓一会后，便滑向茎身，用不大不小的力道缓缓地上下套弄。

 

横山背部倚后，舒适地闭起眼睛。鼻间也跟着发出些哼哼唧唧的呻吟。

 

村上见状，拖着腿，让身子往前靠过去。

两根最私密的器官碰触时，村上忍不住略微用力夹了夹腿。横山没说话，倒是张开了眼。

 

他仔细地凝视着村上的表情，似乎在笑。

村上使着颤振的声音，眼睛像是坠着露珠的花。

 

“......干嘛......”

 

横山不作声，倒是干脆轻笑了起来。

他故意动动身子，半挺的阳具从村上手中向前冲，让两人的性器狠狠地擦过。

 

村上弯腰，几乎要埋在横山里面。

 

“......我只是要拿一下润滑剂......”

村上赤着耳，他听懂了他的潜台词——

是你自己太敏感了。

 

他不好意思抬起头来了，只好一手勾着横山的脖子，另一只手继续替对方抚慰。

身后传来横山打开润滑剂的声音，就连他把液体倒在手上的那刻也莫名地听得一清二楚。

 

手抚在后背，他的指尖顺着椎骨一节一节地往下。不一会就到了臀缝，他从缝中挤着娇嫩的肉到了有些紧张的后穴。

横山另一只手捏捏他的屁股。

 

这混账老喜欢这样。

村上边在心里咒骂，边停下手中的活，直起身紧紧搂住面前这人。

 

横山的手指终于能顺利戳入，一根手指毫不犹豫就在里面轻轻转动。

原本只是有些硬的性器在两人之间被挤压，从痛楚中生出了些许快感，尤其是在同时，横山那只在身后捣鼓的手。村上倒抽一口气，更加用力地环住横山。

 

手指开始模仿性交行为，缓缓地抽动起来。

村上原本没想叫出声的。

 

可是从自己身体里传出来的阵阵被搅动的水声让他羞耻得莫名兴奋。倒得过多的润滑油借着横山的手，从他穴里面顺着臀部从大腿一路滑下来，让他的膝盖窝和膝盖都濡湿了。像是横山没有戴套就射在他里面的时候。

 

为了缓解从下身传来的酥酥麻麻，村上只得抱住横山的脑袋，不断在他耳边、脸颊亲亲热热地吻上一遍又一遍。

 

横山也受不了他这样的亲吻。本来他就忍得够辛苦了，他怎么还敢这样肆无忌惮地挑弄他。

 

“hina......hina，可以了......”

横山的声音沉得像从深海里传过来。

 

村上听着他的话便乖乖地停了动作。横山的手隔着单薄的衬衫扶在他后背，让他慢慢坐下来。

圆滑的前端抵在他的穴口，他一点一点地沉下身。润滑剂和避孕套让进入变得十分顺利。这种顺利也让异物在刚抵达彼岸时，便使得村上不由得夹紧双腿。

他呜咽一声，竟就射了出来。

 

性器抵在两人间，精液只能闷闷地散开来。

更糟糕的是是他失力往下的身子。

 

要不是横山眼疾手快地捞住他，按他这么重重地坐下来，两人都要够呛的。

村上不言不语地，只管搂住横山，恹恹地倚在对方身上急促地喘气。横山知他刚射完精，精神难免恍惚。于是一手圈在村上的腰际，一手撑着沙发椅开始顶弄起来。爱人虽然乏力，却也没有整个身子坐下来紧紧抵住横山，而是半跪着，这恰好给了横山方便活动的空间。

 

横山挺胯，轻轻向上顶去。

温暖而潮湿的内壁顿时紧紧包裹住他。

 

“......hina最近泄得够快的......”

 

村上的胸膛正好够他的脸部，横山索性稍稍昂起头，用舌头舔舐衬衫下的乳头。同时还不忘用语言调戏一下对方。

 

没有男人会喜欢听到这样的话。可村上才刚缓过点神来，又被横山这样上上下下地玩弄，一时也没能回应什么。他只能示意似的，稍稍使劲抱紧点横山。却只换来对方心猿意马之下，更加粗鲁地对待。衣裳上，只有两点的位置被唾液打湿了，晕出两片小小的半圆。横山的舌头和那布料摩擦着他因为肿胀而挺立起来的乳尖。

 

他们的下身也在以一种过分亲密的方式连接在一起。接连不断地戳刺，让村上更加失神。

让他觉得不可思议的是，在这种情况下，横山居然还有心思每次都避开他的敏感点。

 

“......yoko......yoko......不是那里......”村上承受着万蚁噬心般的麻痒，不得不开口求助。

 

但横山不听他的，反而愈加过分地用牙齿轻轻在他胸前啃弄起来。

 

村上没办法，只好提着腰，主动驱使自己的后穴去套弄横山的性器。他没感觉到，横山渐渐不动了。这下算是他主动伺候着对方。

横山不需借力了，两只手都得了空，便一只手绕到他身后或抓或揉弄那挺翘的臀部，另一只手也不吝惜地从衬衫下钻进去，肆意地在他身体摸来摸去。越发显得游刃有余。

 

自己的身体，自己当然最清楚，或许除了横山之外。鉴于横山的好言相告，村上老早知道自己的敏感点在哪。不一会，就有燎原的胀实感从下身席卷至全身。他的身子激起阵阵痉挛，屏着气息，后庭不由自主便紧紧缩起，将横山之物也用力地含纳其中。

 

横山原本还想坚持一会，顺便再戏弄一下他的。

怎知，村上乏力地坠下身子，伏在他耳根子细细软软地叫了他一声。

 

“......お兄ちゃん......”

 

横山的脸忽而涨红，竟也一下子射了出来。

 

 

像是经历了一场暴风雨后，两人一时都懒得动。村上任由疲软的异物就这么插在自己身体里。横山知道他是累极了，原本才射了一次，然后又承担了体力活，再射了一次。

 

“你那是b型人格出来了吗......”

 

“......别把人家AB血型说成双重人格啊......”

 

他抬手随意地拨弄着村上埋在自己身前的头发，直到两人的呼吸都渐渐平静下来。

 

“hina有忘记了什么吗？”

 

“......香波，买回来了......加水的也快用完了对吧。”

 

“还有呢......”

 

“柔顺剂忘记了，还是买了之前那款。”

 

“就说了那个太好闻。我说我去买你又不听。”

明明奔波了一天，可村上衣服上那种柔顺剂的香味还是淡淡地残留在横山鼻尖。他下巴轻轻抵在他的发旋，上面有和横山几近一样的味道。

 

真是奇怪了，明明两人用的是一样的。

可仔细闻却还是有些许的不同。他亲昵地在上面亲亲。

 

村上不置可否地皱皱鼻头。他偶尔会无法理解横山的逻辑。

柔顺剂不买好闻的，难道要买臭臭的？

不过他也识趣知情地保持沉默。

 

“还有吗......”

今天的横山特别地喜欢寻根究底。

 

村上挺直身，稍稍拉开两人的距离。

两双眼睛对视着，能从横山眼里看到自己，这让村上很满足。

 

“生日快乐，きみたか。”他抚摸他脸庞，微笑道。

 

村上总有办法让他的心咯吱咯吱作响。

像是要随时倒塌的积木。

又像是要从晨霜中破土而出的光芒。

 

横山眨眨眼：“就这样？”

 

他像个小孩一样，咧嘴笑了笑，随后在外套里翻出个什么。

村上把礼盒抵在横山胸前，用种献宝的阿谀谄媚冲横山一笑。

 

“生日礼物！”

 

横山伸手去摸那礼物，却也不接下，拇指反而在村上的手背上缓缓摩挲。

 

“......不够啊。”

 

这得寸进尺的混账。

 

“要再来一次吗......”

 

横山赞许地拍了拍他的屁股。啪啪的声音在客厅里十分鲜明。

村上边咒骂着，边起身。

 

横山才把装满精液的避孕套取下来用纸巾包好，抬眼却见站在面前的村上脸颊发红地瞪着自己。他不知道什么时候把横山的那副平光眼镜戴上了。虽然隔着一层障碍，但横山还是清楚地看到了他因为某种原因而泛红的眼眶。身下精瘦赤裸的双腿依然有些微的发颤。

 

“......先说好，就这一次啊。”

 

横山尚未理解过来，心里却隐隐有些了然。

果然，村上转过身去，背朝他跪下伏在了茶几上。衬衫袖子有些被他拉长了，盖住他大半手掌。那若隐若现的两只手似乎有些不安地略微弓起。横山一时不知道是盯着他那只着了袜子的小腿，还是沿着修长的线条看着衬衫下那等待自己的入口。

 

他竟呆呆地杵在那。

村上素日都有些抗拒后入式。横山哄了他几次，也是偶尔才点头答应。他讨厌的原因和横山喜欢的原因是一样的。

后背式总给人有种侵犯的错乱感。

 

横山不知不觉咽了口唾液。

久久等候不见回应的村上，回过头。

 

横山越过他的肩头看见他似困扰似羞窘的眼睛。

弥漫着绵绵切切的情意，从村上的眼睛钻出，沿着两人对视的视线慢慢爬出来。

它们像丝绳一样一点一点缠上了横山。

 

“......过来啊，お兄ちゃん......”

 

 

——全文 终——

 


End file.
